Another Grell Love Story
by ToxicWitness
Summary: Grell did something that none of us expected and because of it went on another search for love, and found a Funeral Shinigami. As we know, Grell isn't the best at deciding, so can he make the decision that will mean his true happiness. After love, pain, and guilt will Grell ever be the same?
1. Kindled Romance

**Another Grell Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: I am really sorry that some of these scenes are really short, but if anyone has ideas for Chapter 2 please voice them in the reviews. I would like to tell one of my besties Abby that she is part of my inspiration. None of the themes, characters, quotes, or references used in this story are mine.**

"I could get a man if I wanted to", the man in red screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Of course you could, in the way that Alois could be at the mansion's front door", Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Well, you will definitely not be on the top of my "love list", now will you", the man's red hair violently shook in the air's cold wake as he expressed his boiling emotions.

"I guess not", Sebastian tried not to show the cheerful expression in his voice.

"Don't even try to go looking for me because I will be busy", the man shouted enthusiastically as he ran away.

In that moment Sebastian the demon could never have been happier, it was as if the world's filthy layers were ripped apart and all that shone through was the bare open beauty—

"Sebastian, I saw Grell running away. Why was he so happy? Did you brush up against him", Ciel asked his butler matter-of-factly.

"Not even close", Sebastian sighed happily, feeling free.

"Then what in the world just bloody happened", Ciel inquiringly yelled losing his patients.

"Grell has finally given up on what I hope was never meant to be. The thought of that disgusts me in a way that is impossible to express", Sebastian slightly smiled at Ciel.

"So he is never coming back", Ciel asked.

"We can only hope, my master", Sebastian bowed.

"Thank goodness, now could you fetch me some tea", Ciel spoke as he shooed his butler.

"Yes, my lord. I'd be happy to oblige", Sebastian sheepishly grinned as he went to brew the tea.

**_~The Streets of London~_**

"Oh Undertaker, where are you my love", Grell yelled in search of the man in the black cloak.

"Right here", Undertaker sneered as he showed up directly behind Grell.

Grell screamed terrified and turned around and jumped towards Undertaker throwing them into a huge glass mural and off the building. In all the excitement Undertaker's hat flew off and his bangs flew out of his face, exposing his beautiful eyes that could melt Grell in a single look.

As Grell saw the man's eyes of passion and ecstasy she immediately held onto him and purred into him, "Don't scare me like that again, you beast."

They hit the ground in the middle of London's streets and Undertaker's bangs flew back down as he spoke stoically, "I might just let it happen again, but that's not a promise. I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"I'll try not to", Grell seductively sneered.

"Beyond that, why did you need me in the first place", Undertaker smiled politely at Grell.

Grell's emotions caused her to blush dramatically, "Well…you see…I was... Okay, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go somewhere…sometime."

"That seems a little vague my dear, why would we be—", Undertaker was caught off in mid-sentence.

"I really, really think me and you could hit it off if we went somewhere, or spent some time together", Grell replied nervously.

Undertaker giggled slightly, "Sounds a bit crazy, now doesn't it. Maybe I shouldn't say that, I am not exactly regular. I think I would enjoy a bit of time with you."

Grell hugged Undertaker and dug his head into Undertaker's chest, "I just love a man who is sooo willing."

"Let's go find a nice spot to rest", Undertaker suggested.

"I think I'd like that", Grell agreed.

The newly found couple walked past a few buildings and into the darkness.

**_~The Reapers Foundation Office~_**

"What has been happening", a tall man shouted at a younger man in the seat across from the desk.

"I have no idea", the usually prominent young man answered.

"Well you better find out why the reaping count has been so low in the capital of London or I am going to demote you", the tall man spoke, proving to be intimidating.

"I told you I—Grell. I know why the count has been low and I will fix it", in that moment William T. Spears was determined to keep his job.

"I would hope so, you are one of our most prominent managers and we wouldn't want to lose you", the tall man sat back down.

"You have nothing to worry about", William assured his boss.

"You have a week", the boss demanded.

**_~Two Nights Ahead In A Sweet Meadow~_**

It was the middle of night in a cool meadow with the wind slightly drifting through the grass, much like ones thoughts would waver in the sweet wind of emotion. The moon put a spotlight on the hill-filled terrain, a light of beauty that casted two delicate shadows across the ground. The blood-colored roses contrast with the surrounding darkness. The roots of the red roses swaying, causing petals to exceed the base of life and drift through the scented air, blowing near the two figures filled to the brim with content. They lay there, one in the others protective arm.

"I think I could stay here forever", Grell whispered into Undertaker's ear, making him tremble.

"You are a wild one aren't you. I **know** I could keep you in my arms for the rest of my eternity", Undertaker confessed.

"You are the most suave man in this universe, I don't think I will ever leave the comfort of your arms. When we are together, everything that is threatening me goes away. I could fall asleep here and know that nothing bad would happen to me", Grell told Undertaker with a certain light in her eyes.

Undertaker gave Grell an almost confused look and then lowered his voice, "What is threatening you? Let me fight it away."

"Lots of things, especially myself", Grell looked down and a tear slipped from her eye.

"Please do not cry… You may feel insecure, but you have no reason to be", Undertaker looked into Grell's beautiful gold and green eyes.

"You really believe that", Grell asked taking off his lovers hat and revealing his eyes; not believing his ears.

"I don't say things I don't mean… I am surprised you would take me for a liar", Undertaker spoke sarcastically with a sideways grin.

"It was a silly thought, you would never hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me, would you", Grell wondered afraid of what he might say.

"I would never think of it, and I will keep you away from all the people who want to hurt you. If they come too close, they will become my next meal", Undertaker declared as he bent to kiss Grell.

Right before their lips touched a voice echoed through the darkness, "We have some business to take care of, Grell Sutcliff."

Undertaker whispered into Grell's ear, "Should I take care of this?"

"I don't understand, I don't know who this is. It's starting to scare me", Grell trembled in fear.

Undertaker stood up, the wind blowing his hair away from his eyes as he is holding his iron death scythe rose into the air. His usually unseen eyes show the extreme determination boiling in the bottom of his soul, the determination to protect the blood red passionate man that he truly loved who was now hiding closely behind him.

"I would step any closer than you already are, I will not hesitate to decapitate you", Undertaker spoke matter-of-factly.

The man with glasses jumped from his unknown perch right behind Grell and said, "There is no need to be so protective."

Undertaker stood between the man and Grell with his scythe against the man's throat, recognizing the man as none other than William T. Spears, one of the people he has minimal respect for and violently sneered, "I think I'm looking at a pretty good reason right now."


	2. Jealousy

**Another Grell Love Story**

**Chapter 11**

"I did not come here to harm Grell, I came here to ask Grell something", William told Undertaker as he attempted to act emotionless.

"Oh Will… What is it that you need this time", Grell spoke taken away with the thought Will came all the way just to see him.

"I was wondering why you haven't been doing your job. If you don't keep working we will both be fired", William uttered politely (as not to anger Undertaker)

"Grell has been a bit occupied", Undertaker sneered seductively, causing Will to anger.

Grell melted into Undertaker's embrace and replied, "Sorry about that Will, but I _have _been a little busy. Time just slipped away, or you could say."

Undertaker saw Will's sick, angered, and confused expression and decided to milk it for all it was worth, "Is the man feeling a bit queasy, perhaps your glasses could use an alignment."

Will stuttered quickly, "I assure—I assure you my glasses are doing just fine. Grell, you should get to work. I don't need to be fired from my position. Nor do you. I must be going" and Will left without another word.

"Let us go home. I fear a storm front is rolling in", Undertaker suggested.

"Who's bed shall we find ourselves in tonight, my love? Your cold coffin that still manages to warm me up or perhaps my bed tonight", Grell asked happily.

"Are you implying a night of adventure", Undertaker smirked.

"What else?"

"Good question. I think that I would prefer a change, let us bed at your house tonight."

"That sounds just fine with me; it **_is_** your turn to pick."

**_~Later in Grell's Small Apartment~_**

Undertaker looked around at the quite gaudy and blood red room around him. He wasn't surprised his darling would prefer this type of home. Even though it was a bit different then what he has been used to he didn't mind a change as long as Grell was by his side (which he was).

"I find it cozy in here, darling", Undertaker told Grell lovingly as he caressed his face.

"Before we left your office this morning I grabbed you a treat", Grell waved a biscuit in front of his face.

Undertaker attempted to snatch it only to have it back in Grell's paws.

"Oh, boy. You really want it don't you… Guess what, you're going to have to work for it", Grell teased as he took a bite from it.

"Let's not even start this game", Undertaker begged.

"I think we should… I **really, really, really, really** think we should", Grell begged even more.

"I am just not in the mood, not tonight", Undertaker excused himself.

"Did William shake you a little", Grell amusingly asked.

"No, it's just—", Undertaker sighed.

"Are you getting sick of me? Am I not good enough? I knew I wasn't good enough. Please don't say you don't—", Grell uttered at a nervously fast pace.

"Don't get carried away now… It is just that… You will find out in the morning", Undertaker left Grell in suspense.

"Oh please tell what will be happening", Grell forced himself into Undertaker as he asked this.

"I just don't want to upset you", Undertaker hugged Grell tightly.

Grell crossed his arms in a pout, refusing the hug, but before he walked away he said, "If I'm just not important enough to tell anything to then you can sleep on the couch tonight."

Undertaker sighed, "Fine."

**~Undertakers POV~**

Dammit, this is the very last thing I wanted. He is always so sensitive; I guess it becomes a problem at times. As I watched my sweet Grell go into the bedroom I know what I will have to do in the morning. I care so much for him, and I don't think I'll ever leave him. Let's face it, even when he is mad at me, I still think he is absolutely adorable. I guess I should just let it go, I am pretty sure Grell will understand.

**~Grell's POV~**

Why must he always be so mysterious with me, I mean it is perfect at certain moments, but right now it's just annoying. What would he have to hide from me, I am his girlfriend. Maybe he really doesn't care anymore, he doesn't show it. Oh my…. I can't believe it; he has never actually confessed his love for me. If his love for me even exists at all. I can't handle it. Well, at least I am going to find out what he was talking about in the morning. I don't think I'll sleep tonight, I know I don't want to.

**~Third Person POV~**

So Grell got ready for bed, putting his nightgown on, and fluffing his pillow. He lay down and couldn't stop thinking about Undertaker, and how much he wanted to be in his Undertaker's arms right then more than ever. His mind being so occupied with Undertaker that he almost didn't notice the sudden pour of rain outside. After a couple hours or so Undertaker stood up from the couch and started to look around Grell's kitchen for something to write with. As soon as he found a pen and paper he declared, "This will have to do", and he began to write:

_My Dear, _

_ I am sorry I couldn't tell you I had to leave. I know it is a horrible and very insensible reason but I just wouldn't be able to handle seeing your disappointed face when I told you. I have to leave for a while to a business trip in America, they have some decent threats if I don't go, but I wouldn't concern yourself if I was you. I know you must be so very angry at me reading this. Trust me, I'll be back soon. Please, if nothing else, stay away from Spears._

_ ~Undertaker _

As he wrote his last sentence he sighed, set down him pen and paper, grabbed his scythe, and walked out the door. As he went out the door, William T. Spears looked in through his window, never feeling more wrong in his life; he carefully looked into the room, spying for Grell. He saw Grell lying on his bed, looking elegant, adored with red. He carefully crept into the room, and maneuvering himself through the room, he came to the living space. William didn't want to be in here, which was obvious. William was looking for an old pair of his glasses that Grell had stolen. Since there was no proof Grell had taken the glasses, the agency didn't come to his house to confiscate them, they believed Will had lost his glasses and Will had been demoted slightly.

As he was searching he noticed a slip of paper on the counter. William quickly read the note and fire sprouted in his stomach. He didn't like the fact that Undertaker had called Grell his "dear" at all; it made him nervous in a way unexplainable and unexpected. William picked up the note and stuffed it in his pocket, it was such an irrational decision, and he hated himself for it. He thought he had better stay on the task at hand. Will looked around a bit more for his glasses and saw them on a stand next to one of the many loveseats. He picked up his old glasses and put them on, finding them a much better fit.

Grell woke from a very unpleasant dream yelling,"Undertaker, please. I'm so sorry! Please just help me! I didn't mean to say all those things, just don't leave me ever", Grell's yells were drenched in sorrow, grief, and despair; three emotions he was very accustomed with. William soon realized that Grell had awoken and he instantly found a way to hide. Grell came into the living room to look for Undertaker's warm arms to welcome him from his nightmare. Grell looked on the couches, the two loveseats, the dining room, and lastly he checked the kitchen, to find no one anywhere. Again Grell felt so alone, as he held onto the counter top and sobbed silently he noticed a white marble countertop with one black hair strayed across it. Grell soon became suspicious, but luckily for Will, Grell got ahead of himself and instantly assumed Undertaker had left in the night, that the charm had worn off and that he really wasn't good enough. Grell's suspicion that had just been sprouted just like a young seedling which was soon washed away by the tidal wave of emotion that finally hit. Grell hands began to clam up, his knees gave out, and his eyes began to drip salty remembrance, his mind being clouded with all the thoughts of what might have been. He ran back to his bed and buried his head in his pillow. Will released himself from the support beams and carefully fell back down, walking out the door without making a sound, feeling guilty as bloody hell. Will sighed and tried to think of the beauty that may come from this, but found none.

**_~Three Days Later at Grell's Apartment~_**

"You can't hide in there forever", Sebastian politely spoke through Grell's door.

"Oh can't I…" Grell mocked.

"No you can't, and why would you want to", Sebastian asked in a disgusted questionable fashion.

"You never cared about me, just go away. Why are you here anyway", Grell yelled hurt and alone.

"You think I **want **to be here, well you must be in another fantasy. I was ordered by my master to come find out why you haven't been around the mansion lately", Sebastian spoke flatly.

"Why does he care", Grell whined.

"Probably wondering if you will ever be back to bug us in the mansion again", Sebastian grinned ungentlemanly behind Grell's back—err— door.

"Well by the tone in your voice you don't want me there. I'd be happier if you just left", Grell admitted through all the pain, all the tears, all the shame. In that moment Grell realized Sebastian never loved Grell, and most likely never will.

"I'll report this to my master", Sebastian spoke, wrongly pleased.

**_~Grell's Apartments Hallway~_**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Michaelis", William spoke stoically to the demon he despised most.

"What have you been doing here", Sebastian asked suspiciously.

"I heard rumors Grell has been having a bad week. I just came to make sure he was okay", William responded coldly.

"Why would you care", Sebastian questioned once again, only more prying now.

"I'm a businessman; I just need him to efficiently do his job."

"I think it is a little more than that, now"

"Don't you have a child to attend to?"

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, my mind has been wondering today", Sebastian gave a sweet smile as he ran at a fast pace to get the information to Ciel.

"Demons", Will fixed his glasses with his scythe and continued his way up the stairs.

Will walked up to Grell's door and right before he knocked on the door he pondered his actions slightly before dismissing them. He looked to the ground, once again fixating his glasses, and gave a small, sweet smile (extremely rare). He then looked up, gaining confidence, and gave a deep breath; before he gave a slight tap on the door.


	3. Will's Glasses

**Another Grell Love Story**

**Chapter 111**

"Don't even bother, you are just another shark who wants to judge everything I have ever done and ever will do. Please just go away. Unless you have that package I've been waiting for", Grell complained dramatically.

"It's…Will", Will spoke very lightly with a slight crack in his voice.

You could hear several locks being unchained, unlatched or unlocked through the door. Grell opened the door looking down at the ground.

Grell muttered, "I am sorry that I wasn't ready for your arrival. I have just been so…confused lately and I haven't had the time to do anything really. It has been an especially long day today—", Grell was then cut off.

"Let me see your face", Will spoke hoping to not show the concern in his voice.

"Will, I really don't want to. My makeup has been running and I don't look the best, I just—", Grell again was cut off by Will raising Grell's head.

Grell's eyes were red and scratchy, his mascara had been running, and his hair was up in a messy ponytail, he looked so disheveled, but Will looked at Grell and felt extreme pity. Grell has obviously been hurting, and Will knew it was because of him. He almost gave in, he _almost_ gave in.

"Grell, you shouldn't be so concerned about yourself. You just need a handkerchief", Will softly spoke as he took out his delicate white and black lace handkerchief with an insignia in red cross stitching that said "passion" in the middle.

Will wiped away all of Grell's tears and all the mascara running down his face, "There, once again picture perfect", Will said with extreme concern in his voice as he pick the handkerchief away.

Grell was taken for words; he couldn't explain what had just happened. Will had shown a spot of his true self. This was proof to Grell that under all of the brick walls built around Will was a person; a person sweet and vulnerable, soft and compassionate. All Grell knew in that moment was that he wanted to see more of that. Grell threw himself into Will's embrace. Will slightly pulled back to see Grell's face once again and before he had another moment to think Grell had captivated Will's lips with his own. Will could feel the moment slowing down slightly, and he could feel the warmth and softness of Grell's lips against his. Grell moved backwards slightly, leading William into his apartment with him, neither breaking the kiss. The door closed with a slight click and the night had begun.

**_~Grell's Apartment Kitchen; Morning~_**

William suddenly woke up, and a sudden impact hit him. He remembered every moment from the night before, every second. He felt around, groping across the nightstand and bed aside him for his glasses. He soon realized the dire situation as he grappled for his glasses a bit more roughly. He couldn't find his glasses. William went into a panic, searching ever so desperately for his glasses. He took a couple deep breaths, thinking where he may have set them. He remembered another certain scene from last night in which Grell tossed his glasses from his face. He sat up and tripped on his shoe, falling to the floor on his hands and knees. In only a pair of sweatpants, he continued to grope, only now on the floor for his glasses. Grell woke slightly, yawning and stretching. Grell heard a small mutterings and cursing in the background accompanied with a loud crash. Grell grabbed his glasses from his nightstand quickly, although he didn't need them desperately, and looked around partially scared.

"Will! Are you alright", Grell asked in an urgent, worried voice.

"I am not harmed, although—my glasses", Will swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Grell stood up and stretched, "Oh don't worry, I am sure your glasses are right—", Grell spotted William's **_broken_** glasses in the corner of the room.

"Oh no", Grell muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong", William immediately questioned.

"Your glasses, they broke", Grell whimpered, ready to be scolded severely for what he had done.

William sighed, making sure to not lose his temper, "I had a feeling this sort of thing would have happened."

"You aren't going to yell at me", Grell was genuinely surprised.

"Why would I? You did nothing wrong. You have no reason to be ashamed and I have no reason to be angry, I guess even the lenses of reaper glasses break."

Grell went to go pick up the glasses, "I don't think it would be possible to see through these glasses, Will", Grell confessed.

"Can I see them", Will asked as he used the wall to help himself off the floor. Will reached out his hand in the complete opposite direction Grell was in.

"Darling, I am over here. I'll just put them on you myself", Grell chuckled as he snuck up behind Will and stuck his glasses on him.

Will was struggling to see on one side the lenses had been cracked in the middle, making the glasses two faced and wobbly. The other side of the lens had several cracks over every square centimeter. His very own glasses were giving him a splitting headache.

"Ahhh", Will screamed in pain because of his headache.

"Sorry. I just thought maybe it would help you. I know your eyes are very sensitive", Grell apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, although we really do need to get me some new lenses. I can't see anything and it is becoming a serious issue", Will stated urgently.

"I know, but shouldn't we get dressed first. I mean I don't think you want to go out of this room without a shirt and with your messy hair, every girl anywhere ever would be melting over you, and you are stuck with me", Grell flirted innocently.

Will, trying not to blush, fixed his hair to the sides once again in his formal fashion, "I think it would be best to get clothing on first, I don't want anyone seeing you in your underwear either."

"You almost have a subtle way of flirting, and even though you don't say it. I know it is just your way of loving", Grell guessed Will's intentions.

William was now trying to navigate to the closet with his hands reached out in front of him, looking desperately with his eyes squeezed shut. Will was hoping he would at least hit a wall so he didn't feel like he was walking in complete nowhere.

"Do you need any help", Grell asked in a compassionate voice.

"Please", William begged in a subtle way once again.

Grell chuckled slightly in his misery and grabbed his hand leading him to the closet.

"What do you want to wear? I don't suppose I could convince you to wear anything in my color of choice."

"I don't think it would suit me to wear something as flamboyant as you do. I am a simple man, with simple thoughts and simple wishes. I prefer my clothing the same way", William opened his eyes; his eyes looking like a golden-emerald jewels placed so perfectly into his skull.

"Perhaps not, here is a regular suit", Grell placed in his outstretched arms.

"How did you get one of my suits", Will asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh… I guess I have been preparing for this moment for a while", Grell blushed; happy that William could not see the blush that appeared across his face.

"I just need you to help me get changed", William tried to see Grell; the only way he could tell where Grell was is because of his pale face and hands that contrasted with the rest of the red room and clothing. All Will could see were blobs of muffled colors.

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you are comfortable with—"

"Grell, think about what we did last night. I think it would be okay if you helped me get changed."

"I guess. I mean I can do that. Do you have any boxers on?"

"Yes…" Will sighed.

"Okay", Grell clapped with an excited chirp.

Grell went to the huge window in his room, beaming sunshine. He shut his thick red curtains with black satin lace in a thin strip bordering it.

"I am closing my eyes because I am gaining a headache", Will looked dizzy.

"It is okay, I'll take care of you like I always do", Grell teased, as he buttoned his lover's pants, "Now all that is left is your shirt.

Grell took the white under-shirt and pulled Williams muscled arms through the sleeves. He half buttoned up his shirt, when suddenly Will opened his eyes to see if he could see anything. Will completely lost his balance and pinned Grell in-between him and the wall, Will looking deep into Grell's eyes, searching for an extremely blurred expression (due to his eyesight). Will concentrated too hard and his headache pounded at him once again, Will losing the arm that was balancing him against the wall; which was helping to create the gap Grell was stuck in. Will grabbed his head and his lips crashed against Grell's. Grell moaned under the pressure of Will's lips. He melted into Will's embrace, as he deepened the kiss.

Will broke the kiss, his eyes once again closed, "This isn't the time for any of this. I need my eyes back as soon as possible, what is the point of any of that if I can't look at you."

"Don't be so anxious", Grell muttered feeling left, as he finished buttoning up the shirt and finished dressing Will with his tie and jacket.

"Finally, we are ready to go. So exactly how will I be getting to the agency", Will pondered.

"Good question. I am not strong enough to pick you up, but I can lead you by holding hands", Grell gave a side-smile as he dressed himself quickly. He didn't even give a lot of time for his makeup (which is saying something).

"Are you ready to go", Will asked; not knowing if Grell was dressed yet.

"Yes", Grell answered simply.

Grell took William's arm and walked out of his bedroom, through his apartment, and out of the entire apartment building.


	4. A Timely Return

**Another Grell Love Story**

**Chapter** **IV**

Grell continued to lead Will through town, unluckily for them at the moment the town was bustling with people of all kinds. There were women with small dogs, businessman, children, and people of all shapes of mind and personality. Although most were dressed rather plainly, except the few children out at this time of day and Grell. In crowds, Grell always stuck out like a sore thumb, making stealth something out of the question. In turn, it was hard to break through the crowd of people because man would stop to look at the red shinigami's hair and clothing style, or perhaps it was his deathly pale skin. In the meantime, Will couldn't comprehend a thing that was happening. He managed to keep a stoic face (as always), but in reality his mind was scrambling in confusion. His eyes weren't ever still and all he could see were sudden flashes of light and color. Grell somehow managed to pull Will and himself out of the crowd to safety. They obviously needed a faster, less painful way to travel. With Will's hand still in Grell's, Grell jumped onto a passing carriage, thankfully guiding Will onto the automobile with him.

"At this rate, we will get to the Ministry of Hades much faster", Grell assured Will.

"Sounds delightful, perhaps they might have aspirin for me as well", Will looked extremely nauseous because of the current eye torture.

"I think they would", Grell replied.

Grell and Will continued to travel through the streets of London, eventually they made it to the Ministry of Hades. When they arrived at the doors, they had to prove they were reapers. Grell took off his glasses and the guard checked Grell's glass lenses. The guard gave Grell his glasses back and told him he cleared. Grell passed through the doors and gave a smile and a wink as he traveled up the elevators and to the lounge. William simply said this, "Please let me in."

"You must prove to me you are a reaper", the gate guard said sternly, through her eyes, you could almost see her soul of stone.

"Look at my eyes", Will pointed to his eye to indicate their unnatural, but very reaper-like colored eyes.

"How do I know they aren't just colored contacts, the guard was wary.

"Just let me in", Will demanded.

"Hmmm… I could ask a couple of questions and if you answer correctly, I will let you inside."

"Fine, I accept."

"What is your name?"

"My name is William T. Spears."

"Impossible. William T. Spears where's glasses if I do recall."

"I bro-", Will stopped himself, "Why do you need to know who I am?"'

"Well, to prove you are a shinigami", the guard stoically replied, determined not to disclose his actual reasoning.

"This is pointless", Will started to feel a pain well inside his head, "My name is William T. Spears and I have been a shinigami for an easy 200 years. I am a manager of this building and I will not let a simple guard gate get in my way!"

"Wonderful. Your anger is your downfall", the female guard gave a wicked, tilted smile and spoke in a low voice. The woman's long, straight, brunette hair slowly started to seep a brilliant white all the way from the roots to the ends. The woman's hair was a clear, almost sparkling white. Her skin was pale and she wore a short, dark purple and white dress. Her shoes had inside dark purple lacing and a teacup/slipper shape with white as its main color.

"No", Will whispered mainly to himself in complete shock. An angel had infiltrated the Ministry of Hades. Not only an angel, an experienced angel who had most likely already had the sick satisfaction from killing reapers.

Will knew he didn't have any time to dig through his pockets for some sort of an alerting object. Although he couldn't see clearly, he could still see shapes and colors if they didn't move too quickly. He clenched his eyes tight together and shoved his hand into the glass window of the guard station. He broke the glass with ease; with his rush of adrenaline it made it easier to shatter the glass to pieces. He was panting with rage and worry.

"Look what Mr. Spears has been up to in his spare time", Undertaker fell out of nowhere and spoke in a grim tone to William.

Will turned half of his body around, flustered at hearing Undertaker's voice. William immediately recognized Undertaker's voice because he had a very large amount of respect for him. Will would usually be elated to seem his idol, but as soon as he remembered Undertaker's letter to Grell he became filled with absolute fear. Will wondered if Undertaker knew what Will had done.

Will attempted to collect himself, "What did I do to you."

"Don't play innocent with me William. Considering the circumstances, it seems I'll have to deal with you later. Regardless, I will need you for this expected, upcoming battle. Here, you may need these", Undertaker threw a pair of William's glasses in Will's direction.

"How did you get these", Will was amazed as he held the glasses up to his face; putting them on.

"Didn't you know that they have a room in the Ministry of Hades where they keep a spare pair of every reaper's glasses. I'm surprised of how ignorant you've become, Mr. Manager. I guess I cannot expect you to know the blueprints of these buildings", Undertaker spoke mocking Will in a humorous, casual fashion.

"It seems that I didn't notice that-", Will was stopped.

"I know you haven't a clue of the room, only reapers worthy have the opportunity of examining the building completely. You must be of a rare breed."

"Of course. I assume I won't have a clue for a while yet. Aside from that, how long have you been watching me", Will was staring at the ground with a confused blush.

"Hmm… Whatever do you mean by that?"

"You must have been watching me for _quite_ a while now to know that I needed new glasses, and to have the time to acquire them. How long have you been following my every move?"

"Let us just say long enough to realize my annoyance of you has become somewhat of a dislike, and I don't take these things lightly", Undertaker lifted his head high enough up just for Will to see his angry glare bore into him.

Will looked at the ground; obviously humiliated. Undertaker had had his fun and decided Will had gone through enough embarrassment and harassment… for now at least.

"Going away from all that business, why don't we go and attempt to stop this disaster before it begins", Undertaker instantly went back to his kind yet creepy grin and his mischievous attitude.

"Agreed", Will was pleased to know the extreme awkwardness was coming to a stand-still for at least the time being.

Will and Undertaker jumped through the gate guard entrance one by one; Undertaker wielding his menacingly large and powerful death scythe. They rode up the elevator and they each agreed to search different floors to cover more space in less time. Undertaker stepped off the elevator at the fifteenth floor, this hallway being where many of the average skilled shinigami dwelled. It was obvious that someone with a great deal of power had wandered through the particular area sometime recently. Undertaker was taking a stroll through the hallway, occasionally peeking into an office or two. The hallway and offices were scattered with bodies randomly. Undertaker sighed, "If you are going to cause this much suffering and destruction you could at least put some skill and effort into the process", Undertaker looked a bit disappointed with the angels sloppy mess of a supposed killing spree.

"Such a pity this trip couldn't have been more entertaining. I might as well go check on the amateur. Knowing his audacious attitude he had probably already gotten himself into some sort of a scramble", Undertaker muttered to himself under his breath.

Meanwhile, Will stopped the elevator on the twenty-first floor, the floor where Grell's office was located. He walked out of the elevator and started to walk down the tiled hallway. The click of his shoes against the tile gave him a strange source of comfort. He usually didn't give much thought to the workplace, but now as he looked around the walls and ceilings, he noticed how dull the ministry really was. William stuffed his hands into his pockets and started poking into an office occasionally. He found nothing that excited him, it seemed as though the hallway was deserted. Nothing made a sound, except for the light clicking of William's shoes. He walked up to the door of Grell's office and pushed his ear closer to the door. He heard a slight rustling sound and muffled yelps of surprise. Will burst through Grell's office door, but all he heard were the muffled yelps and screams get louder and echoing throughout the room. The sounds felt as if they were coming from all around him. He looked from left to right but saw nothing. Will walked forward into the room and once again looked all around him for the possible source of the noise. He was almost in the middle of the room when the angel dived from the rafters and onto the also tiled office floors with a slight "click". Even the slight sound was enough to grasp Will's attention, he quickly turned and his pupils shrank noticeably because of the scene before him. The angel held a pistol to Grell's head, with the gun fully cocked. At any moment the angel could easily end Grell's life. Will wouldn't have that; Grell was all he truly had, the only thing he truly claim as his. Even that was being threatened as Undertaker tried to take Grell too. Though William was always so collected on the outside, he was still had a soul; a soul that craved the nectar of passion, hope, and possibly love one day. During Will's sudden flood of emotion, the angel took advantage of the current situation and laughed. A bloodcurdling, spine-shifting, and hair-raising laughed that could make even the most pure children feel the effects of several years of filth coat their thoughts. In that moment the angel held the balance of Grell's life and Will's sanity in the palm of her hand.


	5. I Remember You

**Another Grell Love Story**

**Chapter v**

**Author's Note: This chapter is shorter, and for a reason. I wanted to have the ending be really epic so I had to cut it shorter than I originally wanted it... It is a shame, I know. I own no scenes, references, or character of Kuroshitsuji. I don't own any characters except Raziel at least (who I am proud of).**

Undertaker coolly walked through the doors and pointed his bony finger at the angel, "Raziel, put him down."

"Undertaker, my old friend, how have you been lately. Still keeping a boring job in this old dump of an association", the angel turned with a smirk.

"I've been fine, haven't been reaping lately. I guess I have been busy with other works", Undertaker giggled lightly;" It seems you found something of interest to me, could I have it back", Undertaker asked politely.

"You think I would give up that simply. Come on, it will only be fun if we go through the usual", Raziel looked almost disappointed Undertaker had forgotten.

"You do understand that it would not be giving up, it would be accepting defeat before it is handed to you on the shining silver dish patterned with all the intricate pasts of anger, sadness, confusion, loss, love, and victory known as combat", Undertaker looked serious unlike usual, but it had a hint of teasing and remembrance.

William was strangely confused by this, what had these two gone through. William met Undertaker's gaze once again and a spark was transferred from Undertaker's eyes to William's virgin mind. All the sudden a roll played in William's mind as his head began to throb wildly…

**_~London, England; 1712~_**

_Undertaker was sitting late at night alone. He was waiting for the soul he was stalking to complete their current task before meeting their demise. He heard a distant flutter and imagined it to only be a small bird of some sort. He continued to collect his surroundings until he heard a much larger sound of huge wings. Undertaker quickly stood and turned just as a winged human-like creature swooped onto the rooftop he occupied. The creature stood up straight and Undertaker recognized this as an angel, which she looked a lot like. This angel's features were beautiful and delicate, which wasn't surprising. Although, Undertaker noticed her eyes were not clear, her vision seemed almost foggy. The angel looked confused and shouted, "Where am I? How did I get here? Please, will you let me out of this place!?"_

_Undertaker could see she looked like a very young child who had lost her mother, "I have no knowing of how you have come to be here. As for where you are, you are in London, England."_

_"What am I? I have wings and people looked dazed at my sight. Last I knew I was biking with Jessie and then I hit a lamp post", the young angel fell to her knees and started to sob dramatically._

_"Young one…" Undertaker knelt to the poor, lost child and spoke gently,"…you are an angel, which means you have the ability to do all sorts of different things. You are lucky enough to run into someone like me, because any other reaper would have you by your throat at this point. You just need to find the angel hideout and stay away from that building", Undertaker pointed to the Ministry of Hades across the town._

_"Why, who is there", the angel stopped sobbing long enough to listen to Undertaker._

_"In that building are a lot of people who do not like angels or demons. They are neutral beings. Anyway, what might your name be", Undertaker asked the young angel._

_"My name….well it was…" the young angel moved closer to whisper her human name to Undertaker._

_"Some of the greatest beauty is in the name", Undertaker looked into the angel's eyes and gave a soft sideways smile._

_She looked around confused and shrugged her shoulders, "Where will I go?"_

_Undertaker assessed the small child who looked no older than 12 or possibly 13 in human years. He was surprised she didn't have a clue, "You shall be Raziel, Angel of Mysteries."_

_The newly-named girl looked up at Undertaker and said quietly, "I really like that name", and she gave a beautifully small smile and giggled a little._

William's head started to throb slower and slower until the scene ended, and William realized what was going on.

"Let's get a move on", Raziel threw the drained Grell to the side and shot the gunfire into the air.

"What shall it be", Undertaker was leaning on his death scythe.

"Isn't that obvious, I want them", the angel pointed to William and Grell. William still a little dazed from the images before him until she said this.

William looked up from his…Grell…with a shocked expression," What, why not anything or anybody else?! Angels have no common sense. Who are you anyway?"

"Spears, don't be so _disrespectful_, people with no manners make me _sick_", Undertaker looked at William in anger and William looked to the ground, twiddling his thumbs

"Fine, but if I win this battle then you go away for now. Agreed", Undertaker asked.

"Seems absolutely fair, I see you have upgraded your scythe", Raziel observed Undertaker like a vulture would observe a small bird before devouring it whole.

Undertaker gave a classic Undertaker grin; unsettling but soft. He raised his scythe and darted quickly across the room; moving in zigzags around the angel. Raziel was following his every step with a bright white and light blue fireball not shooting far behind. Undertaker stood right out of the flying angel's vision and maneuvered to stay there for some time until Raziel got frustrated enough to shoot a huge light blue fireball up onto the ceiling. In Raziel's moment of weakness Undertaker took his scythe and jabbed the large end of it into her back, causing her to fly across the room until she hit the ground and pivoted around to meet Undertaker.

"I see your weakness has not changed", Undertaker spoke with a hint of enjoyment.

Raziel growled and lighted two light-blue fire dual swords into her palms. She laughed madly and glared at Undertaker with intense determination and another look deemed her eyes, it was a look of question. It was as if the angel wasn't sure of her actions.

"You know what I see. I see an aging old man who will today meet his demise", Raziel looked of pure evil as she dove at Undertaker; her doubt suddenly disappearing.

Undertaker jumped up to meet her powerful dual swords with his scythe and as Raziel yelled, making the air go stale, "You shall be purified!" As Raziel screamed this into the broken air the two figures collided with an outside force creating a huge white blast of color and confusion.


	6. Grell Can't Decide

**Another Grell Love Story**

**Chapter VI: Grell Can't Decide**

**Author's Note: I get it, I get it. Toxic, you copied a song title for your chapter title blah blah blah. I know, but it was catchy, so I had to. If you want you can leave your hate-mail in the reviews, or not… Whatever you guys want.**

As the flash diminished the figures once again became clear and William stood shocked in mid-air with several deep wounds cut into him by Undertaker's scythe and trails of blue sparkling fire shooting up his arms and torso. William fell to the ground, his body becoming limp and dropping to the tiled floor with several crunches. Raziel, watching the young reaper hit the ground, started to remember the moment when her human father had committed suicide so long ago. Raziel remembered that her father had taken a knife and cut himself on his ankles and stomach and then he had climbed to the top of a high building and jumped, when he had hit the ground his neck had been snapped immediately. Raziel could see every moment as clear as if it was just five minutes ago. Undertaker decided to take advantage of this moment and took the sharp edge of his scythe into the female angel's chest. Raziel had been thrown into the wall, and slowly dying, fell the ground below where she had hit the wall. Raziel looked up at Undertaker as tears began to stream from her eyes and said," I'm so sorry."

Undertaker looked down at the pitiful sight before him and returned the gesture, "Don't be, you have done nothing wrong. You are still but a confused child and I do not blame you for it. You never had the time to grow into something great, and I apologize for all of the things that have happened to you in the past. I am done letting you suffer through this horrible plain of existence, I will set you free, young one." Undertaker then took his scythe and plunged it into her stomach once again.

Raziel cried out a few last words before she closed her eyes into eternal rest, "Thank you."

Undertaker, snapping out of his emotional pain, continued back into the dreadful situation. It was now his job to clean up this mess. First, he went over to Grell, just to make sure he was still breathing, which he was. He then realized he had a greater manner to deal with as he saw William, broken and weak, trembling on the other side of the room.

Undertaker called to him, "Are you alive?"

William tried to speak but it came out as, "Ah….AHHH!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Undertaker walked over to Will's tortured body and kicked him in the head, making him go unconscious, which is exactly what Undertaker was going for. Undertaker then contemplated just leaving William on the floor to die, the blood slowly seeping from him and his broken bones rubbing in shards of pain, but eventually he decided against it. What if someone had record of this moment somewhere? It wouldn't leave Undertaker's reputation in a good spot, and his reputation is the one of the few perfect things in his life. Undertaker leaned to his knees and carefully set his scythe down away from William. Undertaker took a light powdery substance from his the inside of his robe and rubbed it along his hands and spoke in an odd language, unfamiliar to that age in time. He used certain hand motions around William's body and poured the rest of the powder deep into all of William's wounds. While Undertaker had been casting this old wiccan spell, Grell had woken slightly and began listening to the foreign words, wondering where he was. Just as Undertaker finished the spell, he heard the soft murmurs of Grell.

"William, where are we? What is going on? What are—ouch", Grell asked as he winced in pain.

Undertaker sat by Grell and answered, "William is healing, but I am hear darling."

Grell turned his head in disbelief towards Undertaker," Undertaker, but I thought you left me."

"I never left you, love. I had business to take care of. I would have told you, but I didn't want to stress you, that's why I left you a note explaining", Undertaker looked lovingly at Grell and spoke in a soft tone.

"Ouch! I need help. I think I broke something", Grell whined.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Well, my side hurts really badly, but so does my back and whenever I try to—AHHH", Grell cried out in pain.

"Alright, I think you broke your hip. If I were you I would stop doing whatever hurts most", Undertaker concluded.

Undertaker stood and picked Grell up bridal style and spoke, "I am going to take you to my home to fix you up. Then, afterwards I am coming back here to pick up William and bring him to the same place. If you want to you can fall asleep on the way home, you must be exhausted."

"Completely", Grell mumbled as he set his head into Undertaker's chest softly.

Undertaker did as he promised and carried Grell back home and carefully set Grell into one of his most comfortable coffins to rest for a bit. Undertaker traveled all the way back to the Ministry of Hades and also carried William to his home and set him into a more average coffin. Undertaker usually wouldn't sleep anyway, but because of William and Grell being here he stayed on guard almost the whole night, just to make sure no one went anywhere.

_**~Morning at Undertaker's~**_

Grell woke to a dimmed room filled with all types of knick-knacks and items collected over the course of time, at first he didn't have a clue to where he was. Then Grell smelled something so recognizable that it was impossible to forget, the room smelled of lavender, Undertaker's favorite scent. Grell noticed a small piece of paper in his hand and lifted it to read, the note stated:

_Love,_

_I suggest not moving around too much because your hip is still in mid-condition and you may injure yourself further if you move about. Please stay still, I can't have you getting hurt any worse at the moment, I am already enough scared for you. I have bandaged you and you will be alright if you keep still._

_ ~Undertaker_

Grell sighed and set the note down aside him and remembered that William would too be somewhere in the building, "William, are you here", Grell whispered repeatedly.

William slowly awoke to the sound of Grell whispering his name.

"Grell, where are we? Did someone capture us? Undertaker, did he just leave us there. Some shinigami are just so selfish", William's question soon turned to anger.

"William don't be so quick to conclusion, Undertaker is the one who brought us here. He bandaged us up and took care of your horridly nasty wounds."

"Indeed", Undertaker spoke near the entrance of the room, by a secret passage-way.

"Uhh. I didn't—I didn't mean", William stuttered.

"I won't hold a grudge William. I am not that kind of person. Although, William, you are able to walk and such, with the assistance of crutches which I designed for you. They are based on your height", William spoke solidly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it", William was in shock after all that he had done for Undertaker, he was still offering him kindness.

"It isn't a problem."

"What about me? Why can't I—OUCH", Grell attempted to sit up but was plunged into extreme pain when doing so.

Undertaker walked quickly over to Grell, leaning beside the coffin he was in and taking his hand, "You can't move quite yet, although with the help of the spells and magic you will be able to in less than a week."

William found the crutches in the corner and hobbled to go and use them for support while asking Undertaker, "How do you know how to use the art of magic?"

"When you spend so much time alone, you learn a few things here and there. It is just natural", Undertaker grinned at William while still holding Grell's hand, fingers entwined.

William noticed Undertaker and Grell's hands were caressing one another's and that made him jealous, "I don't want to leave Grell here alone, something may happen. I want to avoid anything bad that may occur."

"William, Grell is in my care, you have nothing to worry of. Grell's safety is ensured among me. That is, unless you need to finish your statement", Undertaker glared.

"I must be off then. Thank you for the help", William quickly left through the front doors.

"Alrighty then, Grell."

"Yes?"

"I am going to take you somewhere a little more comfortable", Undertaker picked Grell up and took him through a secret passage-way through a bookcase and brought him to his bedroom.

"It is much more comfortable here", Undertaker told Grell as he set Grell down on his bed.

"Why haven't you shown me this before", Grell asked a little insulted.

"It just didn't seem to come to mind. You should continue to rest throughout the week and I am sure William will be here more than once to check on you."

"What happened, Undertaker? Why didn't I get your note?"

"Well, let me speak my theory."

Throughout the week Undertaker and Grell spoke as Grell slowly mended. Grell learned the truth of what had happened and was a bit mad at William, although he could not ever learn to hate William. Grell was so confused, he didn't understand why William had did what he had, so he decided when William came to pick Grell up from Undertaker's at the end of the week, he would ask.

_**~End of the Week~**_

"Thanks goodness it is time to pick Grell up and I finally got rid of those crutches", William thought to himself in relief as he stood at Undertaker's front door.

William knocked on the door, hoping that Grell would answer and he could just take him home and away from here. Undertaker ended up answering the door, but not in the way William had expected. Undertaker stood before him, with nothing but a towel over his bottom half. Undertaker gave a smile and a light wave from three feet away. William saw the half-naked man standing in the same room where _**his**_ Grell had to be. William immediately decided that this was not acceptable and pushed past Undertaker and through into the main room where no one stood except for William and Undertaker.

William got close to Undertaker and said in a threatening voice, "Where is Grell? What did you do to him?"

"I assure you Spears, if you would just continue to follow me you will find Grell perfectly unharmed", the Undertaker politely retorted.

Undertaker walked to the right corner of the room and lightly pressed on the bookshelf, causing it to move slightly, exampling to William how the mechanism worked. William continued to walk through the book shelf passage-way and through another hallway to get to a bedroom, where Grell was reading a book in a chair completely healed. William walked deeper into the room and took the book from Grell's hands, putting in on the bed stand next to them.

"William what is the—", Grell was interrupted by a hug from William.

The two stood in silence for a while until William broke the beautiful silence.

"Are you alright", William asked, putting a slight distance between Grell and him as they held hands.

Grell started to giggle lightly and say, "I am doing fine, don't be so worried. You have changed a lot Will."

"Well, so have you", William was referring to Grell.

"I guess, but you have become a different person almost", Grell told him.

"It seems the entire angel ordeal has left us both still a bit shaken."

William sighed in relief and scooped Grell into his arms once again.

"Come on, let's go", William took Grell's hand and started to take him to the door.

"Wait, Will. I never said I was going to leave with you."

"What?! Are you really thinking about staying here with him", Will's voice started to change to sensitive and caring instead of stoic and all-business.

"I was—but—", Grell didn't know what to say. He was being asked to choose between two people he really loved, and who he thought both really loved him back. Grell had to make the decision that would forever change the course of his life. Did he want to love the person who will take care of him lovingly and forever, or the only person who has know Grell the longest and knows what makes him happy?

**Author's Note: Alright everyone, I just had to ask you, what d0 you think about this chapter. I mean really, did it suck ass or maybe was it better than that? Maybe just a little, I don't know. Anyway, I was going to ask you guys if you have ever had to make a big decision, what it was, what you ended up deciding, and how it all ended up. Also, if you are interest in having a say in what Grell decides, please tell me in all of your wonderful reviews. Trust me, I love you guys and I will take your word on what is best for the stories.**

**~Toxic**


	7. In The End

**Another Grell Love Story**

**Chapter VII**

"Grell—but—but I", William stuttered.

"William, you can't really expect me to love you so easily", Grell told him, disappointed at what he had to finally explain.

"Grell, what do you mean? What happened? What did I—", William didn't understand. He had poured out his life and soul to Grell and now everything was about to dissipate before him.

"William, give me the note", Grell sheepishly demanded.

"What?"

Grell sighed and repeated himself only more serious, "I told you to give me the note that you stole from me."

William became dark and remembered what he had done that may cause what he cared so much for to end. He had worked so hard to achieve what he loved and he was ready to change who he was to fix everything. He had already begun to try to make himself less cruel and he had been doing quite well until this moment when he was being torn apart. William took the note from his chest pocket and gave it to Grell.

"It is obvious that you wish to stay with Undertaker and I do not blame you for it. I was foolish and evil and I don't think I will ever be able to change that", William said as he fixed his glasses and walked from the room.

Grell couldn't speak. He was shocked that William was so collected about the matter, but of course that was classic William; always keeping to himself. Grell read the note and stood in the dimmed room, thinking about where he stood with everyone. William doesn't think Grell loves him. Undertaker and he have a potential relationship. Sebastian still despises him. No one else even cares, except Ron, Eric, and Alan. If everyone else started to hate him he would always have Alan, which was alright with him. Of course, he still had another to worry about, and what was he going to do now.

Undertaker snuck behind Grell, now completely clothed and spoke, "He left in quite the hurry, is everything alright."

"I would hope", Grell looked to the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

"You don't have to stay here", Undertaker spoke plainly.

"I don't know what I want, but I know that I need to fix this mess."

"I understand, you remember how to pass the passageway, correct?"

"I will figure it out", Grell whispered softly as he left the room.

Everything had suddenly became dismal, even the atmosphere felt sickly. Undertaker spoke to himself, "Sometimes people go to great lengths for silly manners, and it's as if they forget… well… there is a better time for talk such as this, I have something in the oven."

Undertaker walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway into his kitchen, which was the opposite direction from the passage-way which Grell was now maneuvering.

"Alright so you have to put your foot in the crick of the wardrobe right here. Then you hold the top of the cabinet and pull out the 'Spells of the Past Volume 25'. Lastly, push", Grell talked himself through the passage-way and it slowly moved sideways as it should but before Grell walked through he first put the volume back that he had held.

Grell shut the bookcase and sprinted out of the shop, madly looking for William. He ran in the direction of the ministry, I mean that's where he always was. As he ran he called out his name, "William! William!"

**~In a Park A Couple of Blocks Away~**

William was sitting on a bench, thinking to himself about what had happened. It hadn't been very long at all since he had left; about ten minutes. He sat, staring in the middle of a small park, staring at the small fountain in the middle. He had no idea what he was going to do now, probably just go back to the ministry and dive back into paperwork. He was standing to walk back to the ministry when he heard someone call his name a little distance away. He continued to listen and he tried to decipher the area of the voice. He could slowly hear the voice growing closer and as he looked over his shoulder he saw Grell walk up the steps of the park.

Grell saw William standing there, as he whispered, "William…"

Grell ran up to him and pulled his arms around him asking, "Why did you leave? Sometimes you can be so stressful."

William was completely shocked, "Grell. Why did you come looking for me?"

"You really thought you were getting away from me that easy", Grell continued to hang off of William.

William put his arms around Grell to hug him closer, "Hmm… It seems my escape plan has once again failed."

"You finally admit you are trying to get away from me."

"Oops, looks like I just blew my cover."

"Although, you can't just expect me to forget about that little note business."

"Haven't I suffered enough, love?"

"Ummmm… No, but I can learn to love you again."

Grell and William started to laugh as Grell took his head off of William's shoulder and kissed him.

On the roof of a building nearby Undertaker sat in the company of Raziel.

"They do seem quite well together", Raziel spoke to Undertaker as she leaned against a railing.

"It's because they are", Undertaker replied as he leaned on his scythe.

"Quite. Well, I must be off to purify some sort of church ground", Raziel said as she sped off.

"As must I be off to—I guess I'll have to figure that out", Undertaker sighed to himself as he walked away, his scythe to the side of him.

**Author's Note: That's it, with a happy ending. I am proud of this, I really am. This has to be the first longer FanFiction I have ever written. Alright, so my Question of the Chapter has to be, have you ever almost lost something/someone you loved? As a Bonus Question I also have to ask, what should I write next? I am asking this because when you finish a story like this you really start to think to yourself, what next? I really don't have a clue and because I care about you guys so much I just have to ask you. Thanks for reading, and just know I love you guys.**


End file.
